Damn Roommate (Suga-Jeongmin Fanfiction)
by Iggy Youngmin
Summary: Suga hanya menginginkan hidup damai. Sulitkah permintaan sederhana itu dikabulkan? Sebaliknya, pemuda yang menempuh tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas itu harus memupuk kesabaran banyak-banyak supaya tak mencekik teman sekamarnya, pemuda bernama Jeongmin yang keaktifannya mampu membuat Suga jungkir balik karena rasa frustasi yang dideritanya. Damn Roommate by Iggy


Cast:

Min Yoongi/Suga [Bangtan Boys]

Lee Jeongmin [Boyfriend]

Genre: AU, Humor (?)/Friendship

Length: Oneshot

Disclaimer: **All the characters are their own, but this story belongs to me**!

_oOo_

"GYA~HAHAHAHA!"

 _Namja_ bernama lengkap Min Yoongi atau yang kerap disapa dengan _nickname_ Suga itu mengernyit. Siapa yang telah menodai paginya yang tenang dengan tertawaan yang tanpa etika itu? Tunggu. Ia tengah berada di kamar mandi di kamar asramanya. Sedangkan suara tertawaan tadi terasa begitu dekat jaraknya. Suga mendengus kesal. Ia paham. Tak ada orang lain di asramanya selain seseorang yang berbagi kamar dengannya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu memiliki tingkat ke-hyperaktif-an melebihi rata-rata. Teman sekamar sekaligus adik kelasnya di sekolah, Lee Jeongmin.

Suga menjambak rambutnya putus asa. Baru dua minggu pemuda yang lebih muda itu menjadi teman sekamarnya. Tapi tiap hari Suga nyaris mengalami migran karena ulah teman sekamarnya itu. Ada saja tingkahnya yang membuat Suga merasa kesal sampai rasanya ingin sekali melempari teman sekamarnya itu dengan lampu meja. Yah, siapa tahu dengan itu sikap Jeongmin bisa berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Suga menghela napas, pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan Suga tidak bisa lebih heran lagi ketika pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Jeongmin yang tengah bergulingan di sofa dengan tawanya yang belum berhenti. Entah acara apa yang ditontonnya di televisi hingga mampu membuatnya sampai seperti itu.

Berusaha untuk tidak merasa terganggu, Suga dengan cueknya berjalan melewati Jeongmin untuk kemudian bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Memakai seragam dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"HAHAHAHA~"

 **BRAK!**

 **GEDEBUG!**

Dengan cepat Suga menoleh karena bunyi-bunyi berisik itu. Dan apa yang dilihatnya? Jeongmin, yang tengah memegangi perutnya, tertawa dengan kerasnya, di lantai. Agaknya pemuda itu terjatuh dari duduknya karena kebanyakan tertawa. Suga menggertakkan giginya dengan geram. "Tahan...tahan... Kau masih sekolah Yoongi- _ah_ , tidak boleh berbuat kriminal." Suga menenangkan dirinya ketika hasrat untuk mencekik teman sekamarnya itu terlintas di otaknya.

Dengan langkah tenang tetapi hatinya mendongkol, Suga merebut paksa remot dari tangan Jeongmin dan mematikan tv dengan cepat. Mengundang protes dari teman sekamarnya itu, "Aih, _hyung_ ~ kembalikan remotnya. Aku sedang menonton acara komedi _hyung_ ~" Jeongmin merengek seraya berusaha menjangkau remot tv yang baru saja dirampas Suga darinya.

"Kau tidak mau sekolah? Lihatlah sudah jam berapa," ucap Suga sekalem mungkin ditengah kegondokan hatinya.

Refleks, Jeongmin menoleh pada jam dinding yang terpasang di kamar mereka. Jarum jam menunjuk angka 7:30, sekolah dimulai lima belas menit lagi. "Huaaaa~ aku kesiangan _hyung_!" teriak Jeongmin dengan kencangnya sembari berlari ke kamar mandi, membuat Suga memejamkan matanya.

"Anak itu, benar-benar sialan," umpatnya pelan seraya mengusap telinganya yang berdengung menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hup! Lakukan seperti ini lalu seperti ini."

Entah apa yang dipelajari Jeongmin kali ini. Yang jelas, pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu tengah berdiri tegak dengan posisi terbalik di atas tempat tidur. Mulutnya kemudian melantunkan sebuah lagu, atau malah sebuah mantra—yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Suga—dengan suara melengking yang memekakkan telinga.

Suga memijat pelipisnya pelan. Merasa tak habis pikir dengan teman sekamarnya ini. Bisakah sehari saja mulut berisiknya diam? Kenapa selalu saja ada ide gila yang muncul di kepalanya? Lama-lama habis juga seorang Lee Jeongmin ditangan Min Yoongi jika mode bahayanya diaktifkan. Suga berusaha tidak menggubris dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada tugas di hadapannya.

"Brllrnfjvkvjnjhgfglrrl!"

Lengkingan suara Jeongmin dalam bahas alien itu kembali membuat Suga kehilangan fokus. Pemuda itu membanting bukunya kesal, lantas menoleh pada teman sekamarnya yang masih berceloteh ria seraya memejamkan mata. Oh, betapa gatalnya tangan seorang Min Yoongi. Andai negaranya tidak melarang tindakan kekerasan, sudah dari dahulu kala Suga memplester mulut Jeongmin supaya bisa diam.

"Ya Jeongmin- _ah_ , apa kau tidak mau belajar? Memangnya kau tidak ada tugas?" Suga bertanya, berusaha menghentikan kegiatan absurd teman sekamarnya itu.

Jeongmin membuka sebelah matanya. Dengan tanpa mengubah posisinya, pemuda itu menyahut, "Ada sih _hyung_. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang meditasi."

Kening Suga berkedut. Andai ini dunia anime, pelipisnya pasti akan dihiasi siku-siku perempatan yang besar. Ingat, yang besar. Mengingat seberapa besar pula amarahnya yang berusaha ia tahan. Terang saja. Bagaimana ia bisa sabar jika mendengar penjelasan Jeongmin barusan. _Meditasi apanya?!_ hardiknya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, sudah...sudah Jeongmin- _ah_. Aku menyerah. Terserahlah," Suga yang tengah diambang batas ke-stess-annya akhirnya merengek pasrah. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di meja belajarnya. Tuhan...bolehkah ia menangis sekarang?

Sedangkan reaksi Jeongmin? Ah, jangan tanya. Entah otak dan hatiny terbuat dari apa, orang itu hanya bisa menatap Suga dengan tampang polosnya selama beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan acara 'meditasi'nya yang sempat tertunda. Oh, Suga...tabahkan hatimu. Jangan bersedih. Kami menyayangimu.

 **~FIN~**

 **a/n:**

 **nyahahahaaa~ author kembali dengan menistakan dua member Bofi sama BTS lagi :v**

 **korban kali ini adalah Min Yoongi dan Lee Jeongmin~ yeayyy selamaaat #dicekekSuJeong**

 **happy reading minna~**


End file.
